Your Time Has Come
by dawniee-chan
Summary: Why me?   Yuffie&Vincent-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Words are mine; characters are theirs.  
I own nothing.  
Sorry for it being short. If I get enough reviews, the next chapter'll be longer (:  
**

* * *

**Vincent. Chapter I.**

I yawned and leaned back far in my chair. I watched as Yuffie and Tifa ran around busily, serving others at their little bar.

A smile crept its way to my face when Yuffie looked at me, and suddenly blushed. It was like her feelings were written all over her cute little face.

I, Vincent Valentine, was _exteremely_ tired. I had just come back from a three day mission. I'd only gotten about five hours of sleep in those three long days. It was safe to say I was probably going to collapse from exhaustion soon.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. I looked to see Tifa lying on the ground in a puddle of liquids.

"TIFA! WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING NEXT TIME! _Jesus_!" Yuffie's face was red from yelling at Tifa. I had to admit, she was cute when she was angry.

The mood around me suddenly changed. I bolted right out of my chair and whirled around.

The person's face was covered, and appeared to be two heads shorter than me. I didn't like this feeling; the feeling that I needed to get the hell away from this person.

"Hello," the voice was emotionless, "Join us, Vincent Valentine. Or die trying to run away."

My eyes grew wide. How did this… This thing… Know my name? I switched my stance, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know who I am?" My voice was quiet yet stern.

The figure smiled, "That, my friend, is none of your concern. Please, just come with me, before I involve your friends in this as well."

The figure nodded to Yuffie and Tifa, who were both staring at me wide-eyed.

I growled, throwing a punch at the figure. They fell back, and their hood fell. It revealed a young man with steel-blue hair that covered half his face. He smirked at me.

"We'll come back for you Vincent." And suddenly he vanished.

"Vincent? Vincent... Snap out of it!" Two pairs of arms attempted to shake me. They came to avail

I turned around suddenly to face Tifa and Yuffie. "Did you see that man? Guys we got to do something… He…"

Both girls looked confused. "Vincent?" Yuffie looked at me worriedly, "What guy?"

How did they not just see him? Have I gone utterly mad? He was standing _right_ there in front of me. I turned to Tifa, "You must've seen him. He was right there, I swear."

Tifa shook her head sadly, "Come on Vince, let Yuffie take you home. Maybe you're just delirious from exhaustion. Ever since you got back from that, you've been acting strangely."

Yuffie grabbed my arm. I let her drag me along to her little Mercedes. Once secure, Yuffie closed the door and climbed into the other side.

"Yuffie… You had to…"

"No Vincent, I didn't… Please, just forget about it okay? You're just tired." She said the last part almost like she was trying to convince herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuffie

Chapter Two.  
Hope you enjoy. :3  
Characters are theirs; words be mine.

* * *

Yuffie. Chapter II.

_What the _hell _is Vincent doing?_ I had always thought he was insane, but _damn. _He had just taken his insanity to a whole new level. I mean, there he was, just talking away to dead air. It was quite humorous to watch. I started laughing hysterically, until I noticed Tifa staring at me grimly. She mouthed at me, _We need to do something. _I smiled at her and shook my head. He had probably seen a bug or something. No big deal. _Heh, who woulda ever guessed big bad-ass Vince was scared of bugs._

I looked over at him again, snickered, and shook my head in mock shame. Tifa glared at me, and I pretended I didn't see it. I put on my faux waitress smile, and headed over to wait on some more tables.

"_Leave them out of this!" _

I turned around quickly, and stared at the scene before me: Vincent was fighting... With _air. _He was growling, punching, etc. I looked at Tifa, who nodded at me and ran over to Vincent. Tifa was holding one arm, and I the other.

"Vincent! Snap _out of it!_" We both shook Vincent with all we had in us. Although he didn't budge, we were able to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

It was like Vincent's body convolused when I touched him again. He turned around quickly with a fiery look upon his beautiful face. "Yuffie... Tifa... Didn't you just see that man? He was standing right," he gestured to the spot now behind of him, "there.."

I looked at him perplexedly and answered, "What the hell are you talking about Valentine? Have you gone utterly_ insane_? You're going to scare away all the costumers and if I don't get a decent paycheck-"

"Yuffie, calm down!" Tifa moved in between us and looked at Vincent, "No, Vincent, we didn't see this man you are talking about. What did he look like?"

Vincent's brow suddenly furrowed like he was in deep thought, "Well.. He was wearing a black robe. I only saw his face for a couple seconds. He had steel blue eyes and hair.."

He stopped talking suddenly, as if he had nothing else to say. I shrugged and exclaimed, "That's it. You've gone bonkers Valentine."

Vincent shook his head and growled, "No Yuffie I haven't. I _swear _he was there." He raised his fist as if he was going to strike me, "So shut the hell up."

"Make me." I spat.

"Okay, I-"

Tifa growled, "Stop it you too! Yuffie, please would you take Vincent home? Maybe he's just tired... That's all." Tifa rested the side of her head in her palm and looked at Vincent, obviously thinking of a better answer to Vincent's insanity.

I sighed and nodded gravely, "Just lemme punch in and punch out.. Vincent, please don't try to beat up any more imaginary people while I'm gone, okay?"

* * *

It had been a very awkward car ride back to Vincent's 'humble abode'. Neither one of us had said a word, so we just listened to the radio for most of the ride.

Most of the time I'd been thinking about what was wrong with Vincent. After all my anger had cleared up towards him, I honestly felt worried about him. What if he had gone insane? Does that mean he'll get sent away to some asslyum or to a camp or whatever? Vincent had already been through enough crap.

When we got inside his house I automatically noticed how vacant and cleanly it looked. "Wow," I murmered, "It looks like nobody lives here.." Another thing I noticed was the almost-empty bottle of red wine.

I honestly never would of guessed that Vincent drank. He doesn't look like the alcohol drinker type. I almost inquired about the half empty bottle, but I decided it'd be too risky with oh-so-serious-and-gloomy Vincent Valentine.

"Hey, umm.. Why don't I make us some tea, and then I'll go?" I moved a stray peice of hair behind my ear and looked Vincent straight in the eye. I saw pain and confusion in the deep crimson eyes. You could lose yourself in those eyes if you stared long enough...

"Yuffie? You okay?"

I looked down automatically, my face turning bright red. "Y-Yeh sorry, I just zoned out I guess. Um, I'll start making the tea!" I began looking around for a kettle, mint tea packets, and two mugs. After I brought the water to a boil, I poured it slowly into the two mugs. Vincent's eyes felt like they were burning holes through my torso. It was like if I messed up, he'd rage on me or something.

"Here you go... Sorry if it tastes bitter, you barely had any sugar." I slid the warm mug over to him. Vincent nodded thankfully and began sipping his tea. After setting his mug down, he looked at me like he had a question that was burning in the back of his mind. Vincent cleared his throat twice before he began to speak, "So, Yuffie..."

* * *

**STAYED TUNED FOR CHAPTER THREE :D**


End file.
